Naruto
'''Naruto Uzumaki''' (うずまきナルト, ''Uzumaki Naruto'') is the title character and main protagonist of the series:''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Series Naruto]''. He is a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genin genin]-level shinobi from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure Konohagakure], and a member of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Kakashi Team Kakashi]. A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kushina_Uzumaki maternal]descendant of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uzumaki_clan Uzumaki clan], Naruto is the third and current [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jinch%C5%ABriki jinchūriki] of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kurama Kurama] — the Nine-Tails. Despite once being ostracised by the majority of the village, he is now regarded as a hero, worthy of inheriting the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hokage position] his own [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Minato_Namikaze father] once held In Part I, Naruto was regularly noted to have a great deal of potential by among some of the strongest ninja like [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake Kakashi Hatake], [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kabuto_Yakushi Kabuto Yakushi], and even the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sannin Sannin], proving himself as a late bloomer. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Iruka Iruka] remarked that Naruto could surpass all of the other previous [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hokage Hokage], when he saw him use the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Multiple_Shadow_Clone_Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique] to defeat [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mizuki Mizuki].[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-57 [58]] During the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ch%C5%ABnin_Exams Chūnin Exams], much of the Konoha villagers were surprised and impressed by Naruto's victory over [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Neji_Hy%C5%ABga Neji Hyūga], who was reputed as a natural genius within [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hy%C5%ABga_Clan his clan] and said by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee Rock Lee] to be the strongest genin to participate that year. When [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Orochimaru Orochimaru] saw him defeat Kabuto, he immediately took back his previous assessment of Naruto lacking potential and tried to kill Naruto for fear of what he would become.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-58 [59]] Even [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke Sasuke] once began to grow irritated at not only how fast Naruto was catching up to him since the Chūnin Exams by not only being able to defeat [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gaara Gaara] whereas he couldn't, but also how he would have most likely lost to him if Kakashi didn't intervene with their match. Much of Naruto's potential manifests itself during Part II, regularly proving himself a match for the[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/S-rank S-rank] members of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Akatsuki Akatsuki]. His victory over [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nagato Nagato]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Six_Paths_of_Pain Six Paths of Pain] has earned him great accolade in the ninja world: Konoha villagers now even believe he is Hokage material after they hear about it, thereby earning status on par with other renown ninja within Konoha.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-59 [60]] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zetsu Zetsu], after seeing the battle, even suggests that Naruto has become stronger than Sasuke, who also showed similar improvement against Akatsuki members.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-60 [61]] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikaku_Nara Shikaku Nara] also considered Naruto in a class of his own after learning [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senjutsu senjutsu].[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-61 [62]] Naruto also gained the acknowledgement of other immensely powerful individuals such as [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kurama Kurama], [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Madara_Uchiha Madara Uchiha] and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tobirama_Senju Tobirama Senju].[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-62 [63]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-63 [64]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-64 [65]] With further training and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tails_Chakra_Mode control of Kurama's power], he could hold his own against [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kage Kage] of both the previous, and current generation on the battlefield.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-65 [66]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-66 [67]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-67 [68]] In the anime, he was able to instantly defeat all of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Four Sound Four] members despite their [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_seal cursed seals] being enhanced by their hatred.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-68 [69]] After gaining Kurama's cooperation and further access to its [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Mode full power], he could overwhelm three tailed beasts with ease while fighting alongside [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/B B] in his full Eight-Tails form who handled the other two, and then equal the combined power of five tailed beasts with a single [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Ball Tailed Beast Ball].[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-69 [70]] By the time he mastered how to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Transfer_Technique transfer chakra], Kurama remarked he had surpassed his father, the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fourth_Hokage Fourth Hokage].[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-70 [71]] Eventually, even the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ten-Tails Ten-Tails] began to see him as a threat when it started to see how Naruto resembles the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_of_the_Six_Paths Sage of the Six Paths] from sensing the chakra of the other eight tailed beasts to the point where it powered itself up even more Jinchuriki Forms As Kurama's [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jinch%C5%ABriki jinchūriki], Naruto's already considerable chakra reserve is greatly enhanced to enormous levels, which Kakashi estimated to be about a hundred times greater than his own when its influence is not suppressed.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-ch315-72 [73]] Also, depending on the amount of Kurama's chakra he's using, Naruto is given an increase in strength and speed to such new levels. Kurama also plays a role in enhancing the Uzumaki clan's healing ability that Naruto inherited from his mother.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-86 [87]] When accessing enough of Kurama's chakra, Naruto can completely recovered from a gaping hole through his chest in mere moments with no lingering signs of injury.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-87 [88]] At times, he is also granted a fox-shaped chakra shroud with massive invulnerability, being able to resist being pierced by Orochimaru's[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_of_Kusanagi_(Orochimaru) Sword of Kusanagi], a sword known as being able to cut through [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation:_Adamantine_Staff adamantine], and is completely undamaged by the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leech_Gap alkali substance] excreted by saiken,which was able to damage gyuki. '''Other Skills'''. .[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-146 [147]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-147 [148]] Naruto has shown to keep a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Kunai_Mechanism spring-loaded kunai knife] up his sleeve, which is a strategy that allows him to quickly draw his kunai for battle.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-148 [149]] He has also learned how to dispel [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu genjutsu] and despite his limited skill with it, he was still able to resist being put to sleep by a genjutsu master like Itachi. Though his skills with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABinjutsu fūinjutsu] have not been explored greatly, he knew how to use the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sealing_Style#Key seal's key] after receiving [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gerotora Gerotora], and later [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Torii_Seal resealed] Kurama after he separated it from its chakra.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-ch499-149 [150]] Jiraiya had left Naruto with the key to help him complete an as of yet [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/That_Technique unknown technique] which he, Naruto, and Minato have been working on, but never finished. Naruto stated that he was ready to complete it.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-150 [] Nature Transformation:After failing to bring Sasuke back to Konoha for the second time, Naruto went through elemental training where he discovered that he had an affinity for [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release Wind Release]. By incorporating his wind affinity with the Rasengan, which was originally intended to be combined with an element, he greatly increased the technique's power and range. The wind nature compliments a fighter like Naruto, as the wind nature is a great match for short-range fighters. By focusing his wind chakra, Naruto can go as far as cutting objects with just his chakra. During his training to use his Wind Release, [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Asuma_Sarutobi Asuma Sarutobi] taught him how to [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Flow channel] it through [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Blades his weapons]. Naruto had learned [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nature_transformation nature transformation] to upgrade his Rasengan, which he achieved with the Wind Release: Rasengan and then took it even further by creating the Rasenshuriken, combining peak levels of both shape and nature manipulation originally deemed impossible without natural talent or instinct. The Rasenshuriken was capable of slicing into the victim and cutting them at a cellular level faster than a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Sharingan] can see it. However, it caused similar damage to his own arm, as it was still a hand-held technique, despite its name. After his senjutsu training, he completed the Rasenshuriken. He could increase its power and attack radius, to the point where he could completely shred the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Path_(character) Human Path] to pieces leaving only a portion of its body behind.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-128 [129]] When thrown, the Rasenshuriken becomes Naruto's quickest attack with its speed being so great that it could cross an entire mountain range in a single second, and explode with enough force to fill up nearly half that area. In the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tails_Chakra_Mode Nine-Tails Chakra Mode], Naruto can also create different sizes of the Rasenshuriken, such as a [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mini-Rasenshuriken miniature one], using two small chakra arms on his forefinger and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Ultra-Big_Ball_Rasenshuriken a gigantic version] equalling the size of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gamakichi Gamakichi] Senjutsu: With the strength of his chakra being so high, Naruto's training was able to expand to include the same senjutsu arts of his late sensei Jiraiya. . He learned this in [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mount_My%C5%8Dboku Mount Myōboku], showing an even higher aptitude for it than Jiraiya and ultimately learning how to perfectly enter [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_Mode Sage Mode]. In order to achieve this, Naruto had to learn to sense and then gather the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Natural_energy natural energy] around him and perfectly balance it with his own chakra. Once mastered, Naruto was able to perfect the Rasenshuriken, so that he could throw it, and learn [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Frog_Kata Frog Kata]: a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks. In Sage Mode, Naruto's overall physical abilities are dramatically enhanced to the point where he could throw entities much larger than himself with little to no effort, including the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Animal_Path_(character) Animal Path]'s [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Rhino Giant Rhino] and Kurama.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-130 [131]][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-131 [132]] He can even shatter sharp objects with his bare hands, such as the Deva Path's chakra disruption blades, with relative ease. Using Frog Kata in the anime, he was able to completely overpower the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tailed_Naruto_Clone Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone], even stripping him of his "Version 2" cloak with each of his punches.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-132 [133]] His durability increased to the point where he could fall on a bed of spikes and not even be damaged, as well as surviving the Giant Rhino's charge despite it tearing up the land behind him with its impact. His speed increases to the point where he was able to intercept a charging [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Asura_Path_(character) Asura Path], which had been using its [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Propulsion chakra boots] to attack Tsunade, create a Rasengan and slam it down before it could even react, showing him covering a considerable distance in a short amount of time. Taijutsu:Naruto has always been at least passable in [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu taijutsu], ever since the[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Academy Academy] where he received a B in that class. Throughout Part I, his taijutsu slowly improved, as first showcased in his battle with [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kiba_Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka] in the Chūnin Exams preliminaries where he was able to hold his own and avoid multiple slash attacks from Kiba and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Akamaru Akamaru]'s[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Legs_Technique Four Legs Technique] without the aid of his shadow clones and then defeat him with the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki_Combo Naruto Uzumaki Combo]. A testament to his skill with taijutsu was shown when Naruto was fighting against Neji's[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist Gentle Fist] techniques in the Chūnin Exams, where he got into striking distance using only hand-to-hand combat. After the time skip, Naruto's taijutsu improved greatly under the tutelage of Jiraiya where he could hold his own in hand-to-hand against several shinobi skilled in taijutsu such as Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, and the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yahiko Deva Path], and he could even disarm adept [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kenjutsu kenjutsu] users such as [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Karui Karui]. Throughout the series, Naruto's taijutsu continually improved, eventually learning the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Frog_Kata Frog Kata] style from [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fukasaku Fukasaku]. During the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fourth_Shinobi_World_War Fourth Shinobi World War], Naruto was able to fight off one of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ten-Tails_Fission Ten-Tails' mini clones] with taijutsu alone in his normal form.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-97 [98]] In Sage Mode, he was able to beat the Deva Path twice in taijutsu, the first time sending it flying back with a roundhouse kick and the second time disarming it of its [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_disruption_blade chakra disruption blade]and sending it crashing into a boulder with a single kick. After deducing the weakness of the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Raikage Third Raikage], he was able to use his sensory and [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Frog_Kata Frog Kata] skills to outmanoeuvre the former and turn his own attack against him.[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-ch555-98 [99]] While in [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tails_Chakra_Mode Nine-Tails Chakra Mode], he was also able to block several of [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/A A]'s immensely strong punches despite being intercepted several times,[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#cite_note-99 [100]] and he could even hold his own against a skilled [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sharingan Sharingan] user and hand-to-hand fighter like [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Itachi_Uchiha Itachi Uchiha] in a taijutsu fight